Surgeons Wand
by Kyle-ZZ
Summary: We meet Harry on the first day of his surgical internship and watch as he learns how to juggle new friends, working 80 hours a week, his magic and how he arrived in a different world. I suck at summaries but its a good spin on HP & GA worth a read. No pairing planned for Harry right now.
1. Chapter 1

Surgeons Wand

I don't own HP or GA.

Hey Guys! This kinda just came to me been a fan of Greys for years now and never really thought of mixing it with HP until I read 'The Wizard of Seattle Grace' by Amiyrasmom. It's a great story guys so you should go and give it a read and make sure to let the author know how good you found it . Anyways so yes this is random and like all my stories is going to be done on a chapter to chapter basis. I am no doctor I will say now so you need to give me some leeway when it comes to that stuff but Google does help!

Anyways I hope you read, enjoy and review!

Chapter One

Harry sighed as he pulled into the parking space available, directly facing the sizeable building he would soon be entering. Breathing deeply trying to relax and get rid of the nervous feeling in his stomach Harry considered the past few years of his life.

* * *

_Years Before..._

He had been just seventeen when he woke up in the 'Forbidden Forest' after taking the killing curse from Voldemort. He had first panicked as the clearing was now empty of any signs that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had ever been there. Also the fact that it now appeared to be daytime if the sunlight fighting to break through the canopy the surrounding trees created was anything to go by. Quickly dashing up heading in the direction he knew to be where the Forest opened up close to the Hogwarts entrance. What he saw as he breached the barrier that the low hanging branches and wild bushes had created caused him to stop dead; falling to his knees he took in the sight before him.

There where Hogwarts Castle should be stood nothing but ruins. Half the castle had disappeared; no rubble or debris remained indicating that the damage had happened long ago if the moss and damp growing up the half formed walls were anything to go by. He could see the different levels of the building upon closer inspection. He could make out where he would have been if he was in the Hogwarts he remembered.

He didn't understand, he scoured the ground floor of the site for several hours. But there was nothing. No items were in the castle, no suits of armour or any of the numerous portraits that littered the walls. It was only when Harry reached, what he knew should be, the Great Hall that he had trouble viewing his surroundings. The Halls now stone roof had seemed to partially survive whatever damage had happened to the rest of the building, blocking the natural light from entering.

It was then when Harry realised that he had no wand. '_I must have left it in the clearing. But I can't remember seeing it when I woke up. All I need is some stupid bloody light just to see where the hell I'm going!' _hethought bitterly as he kicked a stone jutting out from the now uneven ground, grumbling at the pain it created afterward. Bending down to squeeze the toe of his shoe hoping that the pain would fade quicker he never noticed the growing ball of light that had formed just a short distance from him.

'_What the...' _Harry askedtaking in the glow overhead, gradually rising Harry could only stare at the ball of light hovering in front of his face. It just floated there, as though its existence wasn't against the norm. Hesitantly raising a hand Harry went to touch the ball, as though scared it would wink out of existence, it was just as he was about to make contact that his sleeve shifted uncovering his wrist and the strange mark that resided around it.

It was the Peverell coat of arms...the Deathly Hallows symbol.

Bringing his wrist closer to his face, ball of light unconsciously drifting closer, to observe the strange black brand that had appeared there. Tracing his finger along the triangle that represented his cloak, leading to the circle for the ring and then to the line of the Elder wand. He could feel a strange tingling sensation, what he knew to be his magic working up as he continued to trace the symbol.

He was so confused; he didn't understand what the hell was happening. Stumbling to the exit of the Great Hall he knew he needed to find the answer to his questions. He had walked his was to Hogsmeade that day, which apparently was nothing more but countryside now. He had travelled to all the different magical places of Britain, thanking Merlin for apparation. He even went to the not so magical number 4 Privet Drive, which now housed a young family from what he viewed after spying through the living room window. It was at the end of that day and all his travels that Harry came to the absolute conclusion that there was no Wizarding World and this certainly wasn't his home.

* * *

_Now..._

The roar of a motor bike pulled Harry from his daydreaming. He watched as the person, a woman if the body shape was anything to go by, zoomed into the lot before parking across from him. Losing interest Harry left his vehicle and started walking to the entrance of what was going to be his place of work for the next seven years; Seattle Grace Hospital.

He walked in through the automatic doors heading forward to the reception desk, waiting on the woman behind the desk to acknowledge his presence. After waiting several minutes with no reaction from the middle aged red head, who still hadn't raised her head from what looked to be paperwork she was doing, Harry stepped forward.

"Hi my names Harry Potter, it's my first day." He stated giving the woman, whose name tag upon closer inspection stated Liz, a sheepish smile. Liz's head shot up seemingly startled at his presence. "Intern?" she asked, eyebrows rising as she took him in, most likely judging him for his young appearance.

At Harrys nod she continued "Okay I need you to just sign in have you got your ID with you?" Harry patted himself down before reaching into his back pocket pulling out his passport, giving it over to Liz who seemed to note something down on one of the many sheets of paper in front of her before handing it back.

"You will then go through induction with Dr Webber" shuffling some papers about she proceeded to hand over a small stack of forms and a pen to Harry as she went on "who is the Chief of Surgery here at Seattle Grace. If you take a seat in one of the available chairs while filling out the following forms Dr Webber will be with you shortly." Liz finished smiling warmly at the confused looking Harry who was fingering through the forms he was given.

Harry thanked Liz and went to take a seat in one of the free chairs, zoning out a little as he worked through the numerous forms. It wasn't until Harry heard a cough that he looked up finding a dark skinned man standing in front of him while a group of people stood just behind, whose faces ranged from worried to outright amusement.

"Are you quite done there son?" the dark skin man asked impatiently, one eyebrow rising as he continued to stare Harry out.

"Oh sorry Sir, I was concentrating on the paperwork I didn't notice..." Harry trailed off lamely taking in the unimpressed look he was being given.

"Well if you put half the concentration it takes you to fill out paperwork into your learning while you are here then we shouldn't have to worry." the man, who obviously was Dr Webber, stated sarcastically causing Harrys cheeks to redden a little. Without another word he turned, walking forward through the group who hastily separated so as not to block his path.

Harry grabbed his things and rushed to follow the line of interns who trailed after the chief like ducklings to their mother.

Dr Webber proceeded to show them around the hospital while giving them a talk on how this is the start of their medical careers and how they were all at competition with one another. Harry quite like the little speech but thought it was a bit too much on their first day.

* * *

_Locker Rooms_

Harry went to his allocated locker and proceeded to change, ignoring the other interns around him as they prattled onto one another. It's not that he wasn't a people person but half the folk here didn't seem to realise what being a surgical intern actually was. Dr McKay in St Andrews drilled it into his head so that he wasn't under any illusion of grandeur, stating she wouldn't have any of her students to be known as she so eloquently put it in her Scottish brogue _'...gallus dollies who don't realise that as surgical interns you are the lowest on the surgical food chain..'_. Harry smiled fondly thinking of his favourite teacher.

"..Nazi me too."

Turning at the mention of his resident he stared and watched as O'Malley introduced himself to the two woman. '_Possibly being a bit too friendly and over enthusiastic_ _in his intro._' Harry thought smiling as he made his way over to the three.

"Hey you say you've got Bailey as your resident, me too! I'm Harry Potter" holding out his hand to the man who looked thankful for the interruption.

"I'm George O'Malley, this is Christina Yang and Meredith Grey." shaking Harrys hand while indicating with his head which woman was who. Meredith smiled giving him a small wave while Christina gave him the briefest of looks.

"Where is it you're from Harry if you don't mind me asking, just with your accent I'm guessing you aren't from round here?" Meredith asked staring at the black haired man in front of her. 'He looks really young...' she thought to herself '_I wonder if he skipped a few years or something.'_

"Well I'm from the UK; Scotland is where I've spent most of my life if we're being specific. I studied at St Andrews Medical School, I don't know if you would know it at all." Harry finished off, smiling at Georges mutter of _'Freedom'_. Meredith nodded at Harry's explanation.

"That's different I guess. I don't think there's anyone else here who's travelled from overseas for their residency. What made you chose here?" Meredith asked hoping that Harry wouldn't mind.

"Just a change really and Seattle Grace is one..." Harry was cut off from his conversation and could only grin when he heard the yell of:

"O'Malley, Yang, Potter, Grey and Stevens!"

* * *

I know short Chapter but length is something I am working on and to be fair I started typing this up at 2am. I will go into more of what the DH symbol means and how it effected Harry and also more into how he coped when first landing in the GA world!

Also gallus and dollie basically means arrogant fools its Glaswegian slang :)


	2. Chapter 2

Surgeons Wand

I don't own HP or GA.

This chapter was literally painful to write, just felt as though I couldn't get into the flow of it, but to be fair its been wrote in like an hour so has been flying out, most of it covers the rest of the first episode that Chapter One was the sorta prelude for. Been watching Greys again so decided I'm well overdue to update this!

Enjoy reading and please review! :)

* * *

Chapter One

_Outside Locker Room_

Harry could only wince at the look Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens received from the diminutive, yet oddly terrifying, woman who would be his surgical resident. _'She reminds me of Mrs Weasley with the bossiness of Hermione…this will definitely be a treat.' _Harry thought to himself, the slight reminiscing bringing a small smile to his face; which quickly vanished as the Nazi started speaking.

"I have 5 Rules, memorize them!" Dr Bailey began in a tone that suggested learning these rules was more an order than a request, or at least that's how Harry perceived it. Though from how fast the others around him were at getting out their notepads and pens; he could tell they were taking her serious.

"Rule Number 1. Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that ain't goanna change. These here; Trauma Protocol, phone lists and your pagers." Harry scrambled to snatch up the tools, being the first to have all three and being rewarded with a glare from Yang. '_She's definitely one to watch out for, way too competitive!' _Harry couldn't help but stick out his tongue, receiving a small chuckle from Stevens and an even harsher look from Yang before taking off after Bailey.

"Nurses will page you. You will answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number 2." Bailey continued, not bothering to turn around to ensure all of them had caught up as she strode across the walkway leading further into the maze that the hospital appeared to be. Staring down from up here gave Harry a little reassurance that he had made the right decision coming to Seattle Grace. He carried on following Bailey though zoned out as she continued her introduction.

Dr McKay had already ingrained in him where interns were on the food chain. Though he did hope to stand out as one of the more competent ones out of the new starts.

"…you would have woke me for no good reason, we clear?" Harry focused just as Bailey finished speaking noting that they were now standing in what could only be the on-call rooms. He dumbly nodded reassured by the fact the others were also. It was only then he noticed Grey had her hand up.

"Yes?" Dr Bailey enquired giving Grey her full attention, her eyes challenging Grey to question anything that was just said. '_Hope Grey doesn't shoot herself in the foot here!" _Harry hoped not wanting to see his fellow intern being teared into on the first hour of their first day.

"You said five rules…that was only four." Grey finished off lamely, putting her hand back down and hoping that she hadn't just made her morning any worse than it had already been. Waking up to a one night stand, running late on her first day of work, she thought that was enough for one day.

"Rule number 5, When I move, you move!" Bailey finished off already pushing by the interns and daring them not to follow.

Harry could only grin as he chased after her, he was feeling today was going to be a good day!

* * *

_Cafeteria_

'_Why did I think today would be good!' _thought to himself as he slumped down onto the vacant cafeteria chair. Pulling an apple from his coat pocket he bit into it ruthlessly, relieving some of his anger.

'_Rectal exams really! _He could understand Stevens being given rectal exams due to her rather bad start with the Nazi but he hadn't done anything wrong. '_At least I don't think I did' _recalling his day to see if anything he done could have caused him being given the worst of the scutwork. Shaking his head Harry joined in on the topic of conversation.

"Ellis grey as in creator of the Grey Method?" Harry questioned capturing the attention of George, Izzie and Christina. "Must be tough having those shoes to fill I imagine." Harry thought thinking on how much pressure Meredith must feel having a two time Harper Avery award winning surgeon for a mother. As much as he was always compared to his parents it was only ever in likeness.

"Yeah she's a living legend. She won the Harper Avery twice." Christina gushed, clearly in awe of the woman they were discussing "God, I would kill to have Ellis Grey as a mother. Hell I'd kill to be Ellis Grey" Christina finished saying earning a laugh from the others just as Meredith walked up to their table and all but through herself down onto her chair.

"I swear if I hadn't taken the Hippocratic Oath, I'd have Kevorkian'd Katie Bryce already! She is a pain in the ass" ranted Meredith crossing her arms and glaring at the faces of those at the table for the looks she was getting "What?" she snapped.

"Bit dark aren't you Grey?" Harry said with a smile but a questioning tone making sure she wasn't cracking under the stress of the first day. He didn't know what it was but he felt a little protective of Meredith; she reminded him of himself during his younger years when he was burdened with the pressure of Voldemort and Horcrux hunting. He hoped that their previous conversation wasn't true and she didn't feel as though she was in the shadow of her mother.

"Believe me spend five minutes with the girl and you would all be saying the same" Meredith finished on a whisper as Burke arrived at the table of interns.

Harry sat up straight, giving the man his full attention. Cardiology was a speciality that he was really interested in and he knew how good this man was as a surgeon.

"Now as you know the honour of performing the first surgery is preserved for the intern showing the most promise and since I'm running the OR today, I get to make that choice." Burke stated capturing the attention of the full table and having them hanging on to his every word. "I'm sure you will all join in on congratulating Mr George O'Malley for scrubbing in to an Appendectomy this afternoon." Harry sighed as he stared at O'Malleys face as Burke sauntered off. He couldn't help the slight jealousy that flared up in him but nevertheless he got up and gave O'Malley a pat on the back and wished him the best as the remainder of his apple was thrown in the bin.

'_Oh well back to the grind.'_ a thoroughly deflated Harry thought to himself.

* * *

_Ward 6 – Nurses Station_

Harry was finishing updating his patients chart with their latest lab results as he made his way to the nurses' station for them to file it away for later. Noticing Grey standing appearing to be doing the same he gave her a shoulder bump and a smile before handing it over to Nurse Collins who had been helping him for most of the day.

"So how's the rest of your day been going? All thoughts of patient euthanasia gone I hope?" Harry asked Grey, as he peered over her shoulder to look at the chart she was working on. He could see she was still working on the teen dance queen that was giving her grief

"Well I've managed to get myself into a surgery from her so it's going okay. Christina thinks I'm a shark which isn't so good. So ok is how id sum myself up right now. How about you? I never seen you at George's surgery earlier?" Meredith ranted off, before closing her chart and handing it over to one of the nurses and requesting them to take it to Dr Shepherd. Looking closely at Potter's face she could see the same weariness on his face that seemed to be present on the rest of their intern groups. Harry hadn't really spent much time with the rest of them over the course of the day.

"My day has been good just dealing with the Nazi's post-op patients making sure they are all okay. Haven't seen the inside of an OR as of yet but all in good time I'm sure…or I'll probably go insane." Harry gave a slight chuckle to try and lighten the mood. Which seemed to have work if the slight smile Meredith gave him was any indication. "You're going to think I'm a bad sport but I just wasn't really in the mood to go watch his surgery, how did he do?

"Well let's just say he has earned himself the nickname 007, he froze up as the patient was bleeding out and Dr Burke had to take over. But he was doing well until then." Ending on a positive for her friend, as she said earlier he was the first one of them to be doing a surgery solo and the patient was still alive with no complications so it was a successful surgery in her book. Even if George wasn't the one to finish it.

"Good for him, shame about the bleeding but at least he got to cut today. D'you know what's going on over there?" Nodding his head in the area of the Chief and an intern; who he seemed to be chewing out.

"Jackass didn't do the labs the nurse advised him to do. Think his patient isn't well." Meredith muttered half-distracted as the Chief quizzed 'Jackass' on his patient.

"Name the common causes of post-op fever? Not from a book, from your head?" Chief Webber asked impatiently seeing the intern going straight to his pocket. Getting fed up with the stammering coming from the intern infront of him he shouted "Can anybody name the common causes of post-op fever!?" looking around the ward and feeling angry as most of the interns reached for their notes.

"The Five W's Sir!" Harry and Meredith shouted at the same time, shooting each other small smirks. Harry nodded his head giving Meredith the go ahead to explain to the Chief.

"Wind, Water, Wound, Walking and Wonder Drugs – The Five W's. Most of the time it's Wind. Splinting or Pneumonia. Pneumonia is easy to assume, especially if you're too busy to do the tests." Meredith listed off calmly to the Chief, feeling the eyes of the other interns and staff on the Ward on her.

Harry gave Meredith a small squeeze to her shoulder for some support. Gaining the Chiefs attention.

"And you what do you think is wrong with 4B?" Webber asked Harry, taking him by surprise slightly. Eyeing the older patient behind the Chief and the intern that was the cause of this little quiz he could only go with his gut instinct.

"Based on how little I know of the case my first guess would be that it's the 4th W. Walking. A pulmonary embolus is a high possibility for this patient I'd assume." Harry finished confident in his answer as he was basing all of this on sigh and the fact they knew that it was a post-op fever just not the cause.

"Hmm...How would you diagnose?" Chief Webber carried on, noting it was the intern who had spaced out on him when he was first starting his introduction and tour of Seattle Grace. "_Least the boy has some brains in that head.' _His eyes drifted to Meredith Grey, he almost found it too painful to do so. '_She'll make a fine surgeon someday, like her mother._ '

"Spiral CT. VQ scan. Provide O2. Dose with heparin and consult for an IVC filter." Meredith butted in unintentionally, shooting a sheepish look to Harry who only smiled. "I would find myself agreeing with Dr Grey in determining the cause." Harry said, hoping from the smile Meredith knew he wasn't angry at her for stealing his moment to impress the Chief.

"You do exactly as she said! And then tell your resident that I want you off this case immediately!" Chief Webber shouted to the now red-faced retreating intern. '_Would hate to be him right now!'_ Harry thought to himself imagining the reaction he would receive from the Nazi if it was him in that situation.

Looking from Meredith, Harry noted the Chief making his way over to them.

"Well done, Dr…?" Chief Webber trailed off waiting for the intern in front of him to introduce himself.

"Potter. Harry Potter, Sir." Harry said flushing slightly as he realized he sounded like a parody of Bond.

"Well Dr Potter, welcome to the Game!" Chief Webber said shaking Harrys hand before moving on to speak to Grey.

Harry could only smile, proud of himself. He had said he wanted to stand out and what better way than to the Chief of Surgery. Strutting off from the Ward Harry made his way to an on-call room located down the corridor. A quick check showed it to be free of any staff and having a small comfy looking bed, which Harry promptly dived into. In bed Harry thought of his day and decided he was most definitely going to enjoy being an intern here at Seattle Grace Hospital,

Noticing the door still being slightly open Harry lazily flicked his wrist, shutting the door with a small bang and with a snap of his fingers it was locked.

Harry fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

Please excuse the mess that is this Chapter first time writing fully in 6 months and just not back into the flow fully yet. Most of the stuff covered here is boring but just need to expand the idea of Harry being there. Please review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
